Du rêve à la réalité
by MiaEria
Summary: Les rêves peuvent être forts. Ils peuvent vous retourner l'esprit. Adrien va en avoir plein les yeux. Un rêve haut en couleurs ! (OS Adrien/Nathaniel). Boys Love.


**Résumé :**

 _Les rêves peuvent être forts. Ils peuvent vous retourner l'esprit. Adrien va en avoir plein les yeux. Un rêve haut en couleurs ! (OS Adrien/Nathaniel)._

 **Disclaimer :** Personnages et tout ça, tout ça pas à moi.

 **Note :** Je tiens à rappeler que ceci reste une « **FAN** » Fiction. Donc, à ne pas prendre pour du comptant. Et ne venez pas m'incendier. C'est une idée qui m'est passé par la tête. Étant une fervente du genre BL/HxH. On sait tous que ça n'arrivera juste jamais dans la série, faut pas être stupide, hein ! De là, tout l'intérêt d'une Fanfiction. Ceci est un Boys Love. Libre à vous de lire ou de quitter cette page. Un OS (One Shot) donc, un seul chapitre. C'est un OS court d'un peu plus de 2500 mots. Oui, il n'y a pas de réel scénario, je vous l'accorde. Si, quand même un minimum. C'est fait exprès. C'est une scène chaude entre deux adolescents. Ils ont 16 ans, pas 14, hein ! Quand même.

 **Rating :** M (Ce n'est pas assez soft pour mettre en dessous, mais ce n'est pas non plus un lemon complet, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. (Vous verrez) Ça reste qu'il y a une scène de sexe explicite. Pas mal explicite). ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Du rêve à la réalité**

Le garçon blond suivait assez distraitement le cours de français dispensé par Mme Bustier, laissant vagabonder son esprit ailleurs. Il rêvassa, fixant un point dans le vide. Il rêva à des yeux bleus, brillants, des cheveux sombres attachés en deux couettes et un habit rouge recouverts de points noirs. Sa coccinelle. Sa Ladybug. Elle lui manquait déjà. Il l'avait vu la veille. Pourtant, elle ne répondait jamais à ses avances, quelles qu'elles fussent.

Ça faisait plus de deux ans que ça durait. À seize ans maintenant, il commençait à penser qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui de profiter de la vie au lieu de stagner. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il l'aimait à en perdre la tête. Et aucune fille, aussi belle fut-elle ne pouvait lui plaire davantage qu'elle. Il restait donc un éternel célibataire. Chloé n'avait toujours pas abandonné, tentant encore désespérément – comme lui peut-être – de s'accrocher à quelque chose, une bribe d'espoir inutile.

Parfois, ses hormones le travaillaient et il était dans l'obligation de les écouter, sinon il se retrouvait trop mal pour continuer. Heureusement, ça arrivait surtout à la nuit tombée et il était tranquille. Sa Lady faisait toujours partie de ses pensées, quoiqu'il fasse. Autant en étant Adrien Agreste qu'en étant Chat Noir. Pour le second, il était toujours plus libre et lui-même. C'était grisant.

Il soupira. Il se fit légèrement secouer l'épaule par quelqu'un. Il se tourna pour apercevoir un garçon de sa classe. Nathaniel, s'il se souvenait bien. Des cheveux roux, une frange cachant une partie du haut de son visage presque toujours timide. Des yeux d'un bleu-vert, qui faisaient penser à la mer.

\- Le cours est terminé, lui annonça Nathaniel de sa voix douce.

Adrien le remercia rapidement et se leva pour la pause du midi. Il alla rejoindre son meilleur ami Nino sur un banc qui se trouvait sur l'un des murs longeant le bâtiment.

Dire que cette école faisait collège et lycée. Il fallait bien le dire, la bâtisse était plutôt grande et pouvait accueillir beaucoup d'élèves.

Comme tous les jours ou presque, quand il croisa Marinette, elle fut tout aussi maladroite qu'à l'accoutumée. Bafouillant, gesticulant et manquant de trébucher ou se cogner contre tout et n'importe quoi. Ça le faisait sourire. Cette fille était marrante et savait comment mettre de l'ambiance. Ça faisait son charme en un sens.

Pourtant, pour l'avoir vue plusieurs fois avec les autres, la jeune fille était somme toute normale et jamais timide. Ça arrivait surtout quand il était là… Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Était-elle gênée qu'il soit présent au point d'en perdre l'usage normal de la parole ? Ou le détestait-elle et cafouillait avant d'arriver à dire des mots gentils à son encontre ? Cette fille restait un mystère.

Il mangea rapidement son repas et passa le reste de l'heure à discuter de musique et de films avec son meilleur ami.

À la fin de la journée, il aperçut le garçon roux qui dessinait comme toujours, dans son carnet. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et prit le chemin de chez lui.

Ce jour-là, il n'eut pas l'occasion de devenir Chat Noir. Il n'y avait pas eu d'Akumatisé.

En cette soirée automnale, Adrien s'endormit tôt sans même avoir pris la peine de se mettre en pyjama. Il ferma les yeux et le sommeil le gagna aussitôt.

* * *

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une main lui caressait les cheveux. Il se surprit à refermer les yeux, appréciant le toucher doux. Mais sa curiosité l'obligea à regarder qui pouvait bien se trouver dans sa chambre, surtout à une heure si tardive.

Peut-être que sa Lady était venue à lui ? Un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Il leva lentement la tête, faisant sursauter l'autre personne. Adrien fit des yeux ronds.

\- N-Nathaniel ? Questionna-t-il, inutilement, fixant le jeune homme, abasourdi.

Il se mit en position assise trop rapidement pour faire naturel. Il avait eu la frousse. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre ? Et qui l'avait autorisé à y entrer ? Surtout, qu'il était endormi. Était-ce un rêve ou pas ? Peut-être.

Le rouquin se mit à rougir fortement. Visiblement, il était affreusement gêné et avait reculé de quelques pas. Pourtant, ses yeux d'un beau bleu aqua le fixaient intensément, une lueur étrange les illuminant.

Il était hypnotisé par ces orbes. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs que quand ils s'étaient connus. Toujours aussi roux. Nathaniel dégageait un certain charme innocent qu'il appréciait en l'observant.

Le blond l'incita à s'approcher d'un signe de tête. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Adrien le regarda faire lentement. Le rouquin prit place à ses côtés. Son visage était toujours rouge. Un sourire timide s'affichait sur le minois de Nathaniel.

Il était superbe, se fit-il la remarque. Tellement mignon. Il semblait fragile et Adrien le reluqua de la tête aux pieds, le trouvant extrêmement beau. C'est lui qui sentit ses joues le chauffer à cette pensée. Il se gratta la nuque, signe évident de son malaise.

\- Tu es très mignon, Adrien, chuchota le rouquin d'une voix plus basse que ce qu'il lui connaissait.

Ça fit son effet sur le garçon blond. Il eut un léger frisson.

Il ne sut pas trop ce qu'il lui prit, mais l'instant d'après, il avait entouré Nathaniel de ses bras et avait mit le nez dans le creux de son cou, humant le parfum délicat qu'il dégageait et appréciant la sensation des cheveux roux qui lui chatouillait un peu le visage. C'était étrange. Le garçon l'attirait, irrémédiablement. C'était surprenant, mais, pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à en s'en détacher.

L'autre garçon passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Adrien et déplaça sa tête. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Nathaniel près de son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, souffla le plus petit des deux.

Inattendu. Ça le surpris. Il eut un léger soubresaut.

Mais il réalisa les mots et fut submergé. Rien ne les reliait vraiment, mais son cœur se gonfla à lui faire mal. Ça l'avait touché et ému. Une montée émotionnelle fulgurante le parcouru. Il en était heureux ? Il n'avait pas envie de se poser des questions. Il voulait vivre le moment présent.

Et dans le moment présent, il voulait embrasser le jeune homme face à lui. Il en avait envie. Terriblement. Pourtant, les impulsions ne faisaient pas partie de lui. Il était posé et réfléchi. Il ne faisait rien sur un coup de tête. Mais, là, tout de suite, il ne voulut pas réfléchir et il n'y pensa pas plus longtemps.

Il scella ses lèvres à celles de son compagnon dans un baiser chaste et doux. Le contact était maladroit. Ses gestes étaient peu assurés, mais il sentit son compagnon répondre timidement à ce baiser. Ils se relâchèrent quand le souffle manqua. Il recommença, appréciant les sensations. Le manège se répéta plusieurs fois. Puis, Nathaniel déplaça ses mains. Il souleva le t-shirt du blond et passa ses mains sous le vêtement. Le rouquin avait l'air plus assuré, mais il le vit rougir légèrement de ce qu'il faisait.

Il sentit le contact des doigts du garçon roux sur sa peau. Il était doux, explorant sa taille, son dos, son ventre de caresses furtives et presque aériennes. Finalement, même s'il était rouge brique, son compagnon lui retira son t-shirt. Il put apercevoir une lueur de désir dans les yeux couleur océan. Ça le rendit fébrile et les émotions se bousculaient à l'intérieur de son corps.

Adrien, ne voulant pas être en reste, retira la veste et souleva lui aussi le t-shirt orange de Nathaniel, le jetant négligemment par terre. Leurs souffles étaient audibles dans l'empressement du moment. Il prit les lèvres du rouquin d'assaut, ressentant l'envie irrépressible de les embrasser. Il les mordilla un moment, puis, il déposa des baisers sur la fine mâchoire. Doucement, délicatement. Il entendit le dessinateur soupirer et gémir de plaisir contre ses lèvres, en redemandant.

Le jeune homme blond partit à l'exploration de la peau du petit roux. Il effleura une épaule du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner son compagnon. Il passa ses mains sur le torse ferme sans être musclé et s'évertua à caresser tout ce qu'il pouvait et qui passait sous ses doigts fins. C'était agréable et tendre. C'était beau. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi, c'était comme ça, mais son esprit était emporté et seules les sensations comptaient pour le moment.

Le mannequin était ailleurs et flottait sur son nuage. Il embrassait et caressait un autre homme, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. C'était sensationnel et ça lui procurait une telle euphorie que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il était conscient d'être en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que sa Lady, mais c'était secondaire. Le plaisir était tel, qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Nathaniel nicha des baisers près de sa nuque, enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux et redescendant lentement à la base de son cou. Adrien plaqua le plus petit sur le lit, se mettant au-dessus une jambe de chaque côté des hanches de son compagnon roux. Il reprit possession des lèvres du petit dessinateur dans un baiser beaucoup moins doux. Plus sauvage. Beaucoup plus sauvage. Brûlant, ardent. Ses gestes se faisant plus sûrs. Il le dévorait littéralement. Il sentit le dessinateur sourire contre sa bouche. L'encourageant, le rendant encore plus euphorique.

Il plaqua ses mains sur le torse du rouquin et bougea, toujours à califourchon. Il était terriblement excité. Le sang descendit dans un endroit bien précis de son anatomie. Le mannequin devint cramoisi de se trouver dans une telle position.

Le dessinateur lui caressa doucement la joue. Adrien était paralysé.

\- Tu croyais que deux hommes, ensemble, ne pouvaient pas être excités, Adrien ? Demanda le roux avec un sourire en coin.

\- J-je suis juste surpris, fit-il comme réponse, toujours rougissant.

Un silence un peu lourd flotta dans l'air, le blond étant un peu glacé sur place, Nathaniel l'attira à lui, ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent torse contre torse. Le petit roux se frotta au mannequin. La réponse de son corps fut rapide et son membre redevint dur à nouveau à ce simple contact. C'était… intense. Tellement intense. Il repartit à nouveau dans une sorte de flottement. Il se sentait bien. Que Nathaniel soit un homme ne comptait pas. Il voulait seulement le câliner, lui faire plaisir et se faire plaisir également.

Leur souffle était court, saccadé. Les sensations étaient nouvelles et électrisantes. Adrien bougea plus encore, se déhanchant lascivement contre son compagnon, y prenant un réel plaisir. Il sentit le sexe durci du roux. Il mit la main dessus pour se rendre mieux compte. Le toucher de cette façon lui parut bizarre de prime abord, mais ça l'excitait davantage. Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres du jeune mannequin.

Il s'empressa de défaire le bouton et d'ouvrir la fermeture éclaire du jeans pour mieux sentir. Il se pressa contre le roux en se cambrant. Il défit lui-même son propre vêtement et s'en débarrassa prestement sans oublier de débarrasser le jeans délavé de Nathaniel. Il se colla à nouveau contre le dessinateur et le dévora de baisers brûlants. Tous deux n'étaient désormais vêtus que de leur boxer. Leurs membres se frottant à travers le tissu. À leur faire mal. Très mal d'être à l'agonie, emprisonné sous le petit vêtement.

Adrien sentit une main s'infiltrer dans son boxer et envelopper son sexe. La main était chaude. C'est lui qui fut retourné sur le dos, le rouquin semblant avoir prit une certaine confiance en lui. Il lâcha un gémissement sonore qui fit sourire l'autre. Nathaniel fit de lents allers-retours, l'embrassant fougueusement sur les lèvres. Il se souleva et baissa un peu le morceau de tissu pour s'en libérer. Il gémit fortement. Le blond se déhancha, voulant plus, plus vite.

Le rouquin sembla comprendre et accéléra la cadence. C'était tellement bien, pensa-t-il.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides et leurs souffles de plus en plus saccadés. Une sorte de danse qui mêlait des jeux de mains, des mouvements cambrés, des baisers fulgurants plein d'ardeurs et des gémissements de plaisir intenses.

Adrien se cambra une dernière fois et se libéra se détendant subitement. Mais ce fut de courte durée, puisqu'il se releva et prit une position assise, s'emparant des lèvres de Nathaniel et le mit sur le dos.

Ses lèvres se promenèrent ensuite dans le cou, puis continuèrent leur descente sur les clavicules et les tétons de son compagnon roux qui gémissait et en redemandait. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à la bordure du vêtement qui cachait mal son excitation du moment. Il passa sa main sur le renflement, ce qui fit geindre le dessinateur. Adrien eu un sourire carnassier. Il était complètement à sa merci.

Il le vit bouger, gémissant : Plus.

L'inconnu lui faisait un peu peur et en même temps, ça l'excitait davantage. Il en avait envie. Il voulait découvrir, expérimenter.

Le garçon roux se souleva et le mannequin baissa l'objet coupable qui barrait la route. Il effleura le membre dressé de ses doigts et Nathaniel se cambra, gémissant son prénom de sa voix à peine grave. Ça l'électrisa d'entendre son compagnon gémir de la sorte. Il était magnifique. Il continua de l'effleurer ainsi dans l'optique de torturer son beau compagnon rouquin.

\- A-Adrien… s'il te plaît, libère-moi, murmura Nathaniel dans une supplique perceptible.

S'il ne pouvait même plus s'amuser. Il fit tout de même durer la douce torture. Il se pencha et lécha le gland qui s'offrait à lui, faisant gémir le roux. Il y passa une langue taquine qui arracha des soupirs de bonheur à son amant et ça l'excita énormément. Il était beau, soumis, les yeux fermés, haletant et se déhanchant pour en avoir davantage. Il enveloppa le membre de sa bouche et fit des va-et-vient de plus en plus rythmés.

Ça l'excita tellement que ça le rendit dur à nouveau et il empoigna son propre sexe pour le caresser en rythme. Les deux adolescents n'étaient plus que gémissements et haletaient bruyamment, se chuchotant des mots doux et suaves.

Chacun leur tour, ils se libérèrent en laissant échapper un soupir sonore, mais satisfait.

Une fois remit, ils remontèrent respectivement leur boxer, mais Adrien ne voulait pas laisser partir le rouquin. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'entraîna au centre de son grand lit pour se serrer contre lui.

\- Tu es beau, Nathaniel. Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu avant ? Chuchota le garçon blond.

L'autre jeune homme ne répondit rien, rougissant simplement, semblant avoir retrouvé sa timidité. Adrien lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, puis parsema son cou de quelques bisous furtifs et nicha son nez dans le cou du jeune dessinateur, appréciant tout autant ce parfum subtil, un peu boisé qu'il dégageait.

\- J'aime ton odeur, susurra d'une voix suave Adrien.

Il sentit son petit compagnon frémir contre lui. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et laissa traîner une main dans les cheveux un peu humides et décoiffés de Nathaniel, appréciant de passer ses doigts dans les mèches rousses et douces.

Il ferma les yeux, ne se souciant de rien d'autre. Il écouta la respiration calme du dessinateur et finit par être gagné par le sommeil.

* * *

Le jeune Agreste ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait nuit, mais la lumière de sa chambre était toujours allumée. Puis, il fit une constatation.

Il était poisseux. Et son rêve se rappela à lui.

\- Merde ! Jura-t-il.

À quoi venait-il de rêver ? C'était juste impossible. Ce rêve l'avait réellement excité, même dans la réalité ? Il alla sous la douche rapidement et se mit en tenue de nuit. C'est-à-dire, un simple boxeur.

Il aimait toujours sa Lady, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr ! Pourquoi il en serait autrement ?

Après tout, il avait juste fait un rêve. Ce n'était pas la réalité. Et peut-être avait-il besoin d'évacuer ? Il pouvait encore ressentir des bribes résiduelles de son rêve jusque dans sa réalité. Même si ce rêve lui avait fait vivre des sensations qu'il n'avait même jamais explorées, il oublierait et continuerait sa vie. Il n'en serait jamais autrement. N'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr !

Sa Lady était son seul amour. Son cœur n'appartenait qu'à elle et elle seule.

Il se vida l'esprit du mieux qu'il put. Même Plagg n'avait rien dit quand il avait vu son état. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange. Il n'en ratait pas une pour le taquiner habituellement.

Ce soir-là, Adrien Agreste se rendormit, imprégnant l'image de sa douce coccinelle dans son esprit.

* * *

Fini.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si le cœur vous en dit.

Je ne vous mangerai pas. Promis !


End file.
